Twin Village Shinobi Naruto!
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A boy thought dead has returned, but why is he wearing the Mist Village Headband? Now that he has returned to his birth home, will he live up to the expectations of those who gave their lives for him and surpass his father.
1. Floating Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Brief Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had finally been kidnapped and was about to be murdered, but a mysterious group of men appeared and the result was the loss of the boy. The situation was worsened due to the fact that the word had spread like wildfire that the Village Hidden in the Clouds had a demon jailer in their control and were training her for war against them. Lighting strikes led by Sandaime Hokage prevented any further combat, but the question was still there. What had happed to Naruto Uzumaki? Here is the story of how a lost boy, called a demon and a monster, would raise from the mists to become the Rokudaime Hokage and his surprising connections to three of the five previous Hokages.

"_**Twin Village Shinobi Naruto!"**_

"**Reappearance of the Lost Boy"**

Sakura Haruno was eating her lunch while standing guard over her charge; the Master Bridge Builder named Tazuna. As she ate, she glanced out over the body of water known as the Waters of Calm, ironic since the coast line not more than two or three kilometers away was also known as the Hero's Coast for the many battles fought between pirates and local garrisons, but generally refers to the heroes that were Shinobi, who died fighting the pirates in one on one hundred battles. The waters did indeed have a majestic beauty to them, but then something caught her eye. It was red water centered around a body bobbing face down and gently in the waters, the red water growing in size and without thinking; she leapt into the water alerting her fellow Genin, Kiba Inuzuka of the body and to be on guard.

Quickly she swam over to the body as two of the workers got the emergency rescue boat ready and then raced to the young girl. Arriving just after Sakura had turned the body over, they saw the Mist Headband, but unlike missing ninja headbands, this one lacked the scratch through the middle of the seal. This meant that the blonde haired boy that Sakura just rescued was not a missing ninja. As the two men pulled him aboard the boat and helped Sakura aboard, the boy mumbled something that all three heard clearly.

"Zabuza-Sensei… Gatoh… trap… must… warn… Zabuza-Sensei…" the boy then began to shake violently from shock and hyperthermia.

"We need him alive," Sakura said as she began to treat his injuries as the boat speed back to the bridge to get Tazuna and Kiba.

* * *

Once back at Tazuna's home, the young boy was unloaded from the boat and carried into the house. His wounds are immediately tended to, but Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter screams when she sees the minor wounds begin to heal themselves. The two Jounin instructors of Team 7 and Team 8, Hatake Kakashi and Yuhi Kurenai, immediately chase everyone out of the room that the boy has been placed in. Kurenai speaks first at the seemingly inhuman healing ability and the young child lost long ago as she tends to the more serious injuries.

"Kakashi… is it really Naruto Uzumaki?" even she knew enough of the young child that had vanished so long ago.

Kakashi looks at the boy's stomach and sure enough, the eight point seal with his sensei's signature style of his clan is upon the boy's stomach.

"It is him… Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune… I can't believe he's still alive after all these years, but a Mist Ninja makes it even harder to believe," Kakashi looks at the slumbering boy and smiles gently, being one of a few that know who the boy really is.

"Should we send word back?" Kurenai asks nervously.

"I shall send a messenger Summon immediately," and Kakashi leaves to do just that.

As he appears from the room, the six Genin and three civilians rush the Jounin. Questions are immediately asked, such as 'when is Zabuza going to appear again' and 'what's with his healing abilities' as well as 'is he even human.' Bringing his hands up he looks at each of the Genin in front of him. His own Team 7 made up of Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, and some Genin from a disbanded team named Jin Takada, as well as Kurenai's Team 8 made up of Kiba, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Then he looks at the three civilians, Tazuna, Tsunami, and finally Tsunami's son Inari.

"He's resting now, but he will not be harmed. I'm sending a message back to the village about the boy," pausing, then continuing, "he's from the Hidden Leaf Village originally and has been thought dead for years, Naruto Uzumaki."

The reactions varied as the Jounin walked by.

Hinata Hyuuga was blushing and pushing her index fingers together at the thought of the young boy who had once shown her kindness, true kindness, and had been her very first friend. Hinata was a girl of 12 years of age, around 5'2", with a lithe frame and slender build that proved to be study as her family specialized in close and melee combat. Her hair was a navy blue, quite the contrary to the normal Hyuuga Clan black hair, but she still had the pale lavender eyes of the Hyuuga. Unlike the rest of her clan, Hinata is extremely kind, timid, and shy to the point of dressing in a heavy cream beige colored jacket to hide her figure and dark clothing to help her appear as invisible as possible. Her headband is tried loosely around her neck.

Shino was passive, but already sending a message back to his clan via his bugs. Not much can be said about Shino, except he wears sunglasses day and night that look like the kind you'd find a blind man wearing and a tan trench coat that cover him from just above the tip of his nose to half way down his shins, effectively hiding his true build, height, and weight. He is extremely silent, speaking only when needed and not much at that, though it is known that he has black hair and his headband is tried securely around his forehead.

Kiba's mouth was wide open as he digested the information of a kid he used to pick on. Kiba has brown hair and wears an artic styled coat designed to hide much of his body for combat reasons and has fishnet armor interwoven into the fabric for further protection. His white haired pup, Akamaru, is usually found sleeping atop his head or keeping additional look out with in Kiba's coat. Kiba wears blue trousers and has two inverted red triangles under each eye respectfully. He too, like Shino, wears his headband securely, but far tighter around his head. As for Kiba's height and build, like Shino, his clothes help to hide his true height and build and to add to the effect, he never stands to his full height, but in a slight crouch.

Sasuke was just as passive as Shino on the outside, but on the inside he was shocked as he had found some scrolls that told of the boy in question and what was sealed inside of him. Sasuke is said to be the last of the Uchiha Clan. Though his brother, Itachi, still lives, it was he who destroyed their clan and Sasuke has vowed vengeance. Wearing a simple blue shirt with the red and white fan crest of the Uchiha with white shorts, this dark haired, onyx eyed young man seeks to gain strength and power. As with Kiba and Shino, his headband is tied fittingly around his forehead as his clan not only specializes in taijutsu close and weapon melee to range combat, but to a higher extent, Katon or Fire Jutsus. Like his allies in Team 8 and his own teammates, except Jin, Sasuke is 12 years old, but his frame, unlike Hinata's, is muscular, though he retains a lithe form to perform some of his family's moves, and is medium set for maximum balance between all factors.

Jin merely thought that his master would like to know what was found. Jin is an enigma. He doesn't stand out as everything about him screamed blank face in the crowd. He was of medium build, with average features, height, weight, and clothes for a teen of 17 years, making him the oldest Genin on the mission, and being a Genin for five years. He wore his headband around his head like the other males, save Kakashi of the mission, and had black hair and eyes. His expression was more unreadable then Kakashi's own.

Sakura didn't know what to make of it as she did slightly remember an energetic young boy with sunshine blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. Sakura stood out like her namesake and had the same shoulder length hair color to match, which is natural pink. Sakura wore a kind of red Chinese-Japanese, possibly Korean, dress that went to her knees, but had slits on either side which she wore black bicycling shorts to keep her modesty intact. The red dress had white circles on the sleeves and front and back. She had green eyes and an unusually large forehead. Still, she was one of the brightest and smartest Genin to come out of the academy since the Yondaime Hokage himself. She was about 5'4" and wore her headband like a hair band.

Tazuna wondered if the boy was going to kill him when he awoke, but there was no mistaking those wounds on him. Those were done by Ronin Samurai. Tazuna was a grizzled old bridge builder who has had it rough, but save for rare occasions, when he drinks, he vows not to get drunk. His black hair is graying with some already white and he wear's glasses to help with his aging sight. He wears clothes expected of a man in his profession and also has the tan to prove it. He is hoping to restore hope, courage, peace, freedom, and prosperity to his poverty stricken nation and free it from the grips of the mob boss Gatoh of Gatoh Shipping.

Tsunami was a bit scared of his rapid and inhuman healing, but resolved herself to help the boy just because he was from the Leaf Village. Tsunami has long blue hair, oddly enough it is similar to Hinata's own hair color just a lighter shade, and stands at about 5'10" and has a slender frame and build. She tries her hardest to live through the dark days that have engulfed the people of Wave. She lost her lover, Kaiza, to Gato's thugs when he was publicly executed for going against Gato.

Inari didn't understand what was going on and didn't care; in fact he almost welcomed death at this point. He is a small boy of maybe 6, 7, or 8 years of age. He has known little hope and when he had known it, he saw it stripped away from him when his father, Kaiza, was executed before his eyes. He wear's a beige tan hat, a blue shirt, and light blue coveralls. He had black hair and stands about 3'5" tall.

* * *

**Later that evening, at the Secret Hideout of Zabuza's Rebels**

"We still can't find the boy sir," of the Mist Chuunin said.

"Not good," said another who was not a Mist Shinobi.

Zabuza just stared at the floor. He wasn't really sure what to do. He had never been assigned to search and rescue missions before of any kind. Yes, he had been on Seek and Destroy missions, but SAD missions were different from SAR missions. Zabuza was the infamous Demon of the Mist from the Mist Village. He now lives in exile, awaiting his chance to return to the Water Country, overthrow the Mizukage, and revive the great strength of the Mist Village, Kiri. He stands at 6'7" and was lean with a medium build. His lower face was bandaged, his chest bare, and he wore grey 1st Generation military styled camouflage trousers. He had a Zabatou at his side, leaning against his chair, and his headband was tied so that the Mist Village insignia was on the left side of his head. Though right, he didn't appear as the infamous Demon of the Mist, more like an older brother or even a father worrying where his little brother/son was and how to find him.

'_Wait a moment!'_ Zabuza thought, _'they are alike in some ways!'_

"We start from square one, where we last saw Naruto and then we track as though this a SAD mission, but remember this is a SAR mission," Zabuza said, the others nodded, though quite a few knew that from the start, they didn't want to show up Zabuza, though they were probably going to be regretting it soon.

'_Though, that would be him. That boy has become like a son to him, but without proof, we can't let him act against Gatoh, at least for now.'_

Calling for a meeting of the team leaders, Zabuza began to plan out a very simple and straight forward plan. No doubt was left in their minds that Gato was probably behind their youngest member MIA status. Just as the meeting was getting going, a runner appeared and reported seeing a summon dog with the Leaf Headband running in the general direction of the Leaf Village. That stopped the meeting and scout leaders were already on their way out the door to investigate as the group didn't rate as an S-Class alert. They returned several hours later with confirmation that Naruto was indeed in the hands of the Leaf Teams and that it was most probably Kakashi who had sent the messenger summon dog.

The relief felt in the room was so profound that one could visibly see it and still not be a ninja. Everyone in the room knew that Hatake Kakashi was an honorable ninja that didn't harm prisoners or the enemies wounded unless given a truly just reason. The fact that it was Kakashi who came into possession of the boy helped to relax the room some, but a question was raised. How did Naruto get caught by the infamously perverted, but still famous Copy Cat Nin? Three of the best scouts left to see how the boy was caught.

* * *

**The Office of the Hokage, Hokage Tower, Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konoha)**

The Sandaime (Third) Hokage was at work, burning the midnight oil, to get caught up on some papers that dated back at least twelve years. The Fox Demon had really screwed them, or rather him, over with paper work. He allowed himself to curse for the umpteenth time that night. It was when he had finished with his cursing that he heard a loud bark that caused him and his three tired ANBU guards to jump. Looking at the offender wearing a Leaf Headband, a small, but rather quick looking dog sat on the floor before the Hokage's desk wagging its tail and with a message strapped to its back. It took a few seconds for the occupants to realize this was one of Kakashi's fastest messenger summon dogs.

Chuckling to himself, the Hokage took out a little treat from his desk and gave it to the little summon dog as he retrieved the message. The little dog barked and proofed back into his own dimension. Taking the message back to his desk and then opening it to read it, Hokage fell back out of his chair in shock. He had lost all sense of the world around him as he recalled that fateful day, that black day when some felt it necessary to take matters into their own hands.

* * *

_**Flashback to Konoha – 7 years ago**_

_The meeting about the attempted kidnapping of the heir to the Hyuuga Clan was going rough and poorly. Many, including the affected Hyuuga Clan, were calling for war. Others demanded that they chose a peaceful solution do to the losses as the village was still reeling from Kyuubi's attack. Then there were others calling for this and that, but it all ended when an ANBU burst in saying that Kyuubi Container had been kidnapped by Cloud Ninjas! It dawned immediately on everyone. That the attempted kidnapping was in reality a ploy!_

"_Mobilize all of our forces!" yelled the Sandaime._

"_Dammit!" yelled Hiashi Hyuuga as the man turned to one of the branch members of the Hyuuga Clan and ordered, "Have the guard doubled and on full alert, but deploy everyone not needed for defense to aid in finding the Container!"_

_Sandaime knew he was only ordering it, because his clan had been mocked! He would have vengeance, but the other clans capable of tracking were also mobilizing as it was obvious that if the boy fell into the wrong hands, they were going to fall, but that was the furthest thought from a few of the council members' minds. Naruto Uzumaki was a citizen of the Leaf Village and thus protected by its laws and shinobi. They would rescue one of their own from the enemy, but a few had more personal issues. The boy was like someone they all cared about and missed._

_The massive search effort arrived at where the incident had taken place. Several missing Leaf ninja had been found, they're bodies scarred by the attacks of the Cloud ninja. When one was being lifted, a scroll had fallen from his remains. When the Hokage opened it and read it out loud, it said the following:_

'_We pledge upon our honor, our families, and our very lives to protect the one true hero of the Kyuubi's Attack. We will dedicate our shinobi to protecting the Guardian of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Upon the fallen remains of the Yondaime Hokage, we pledge with blood to protect his Legacy from all, including our own who will either use him or kill him, most definitely both.'_

_The Leaf Shinobi Infantry_

_ANBU Infantry Corps._

_1st Leaf Infantry Battalion_

_It soon became obvious that these fallen Leaf Nukenin were indeed members of the old ANBU Infantry Corps. It was a new concept that had been the deciding factor in slowing down the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The lost of the entire Corps, nearly two-thousand ninja and their foreign born instructors was devastating to the village. The Infantry were the village's best spear and sword units and knew several advance battle tactics and techniques that you couldn't find anywhere on the Shinobi Contenient._

_Then explosions, lots of explosions as the battle between the renaments of the ANBU Infantry Corps and the Cloud ninja continued, until there was the largest explosion ever seen and felled both trees and the gathered ninja. The remains of the fallen Cloud and Leaf ANBU were everywhere. With the sight of the carnage, many ninja became despesately ill from the sight. It didn't take long to find one lone survivor, surprisingly as no one thought anyone could have survived. Yet, this Cloud ninja would not last the night, so he did as ordered and used the last of his chakra to send a flare into the sky._

"_You will all die by the might of Cloud!" he declared, before plunging a kunai into his own throat. _

_The same night saw the squads of freshly minted Genin getting kicked out of their beds by ANBU ordering them to combat alert status. Parents were afraid as they saw their children ready for war. The next day it became official, the law silencing everyone was lifted and several clans demanded funerals not only for the fallen ANBU, but for Naruto too. They declared he was a hero as the Yondaime had said and they would respect that._

_Three days later, Suna declared their support for the Leaf along with Kiri. The Cloud only had the Waterfall, Earth, and Thunder to back them, but several non-shinobi nations declared their support for the Triple Alliance and the war lasted several months until Cloud lost their own demon container Yugito Il, who had been captured by the Inuzuka Clan. The war officially ended the next day with in sight of the gates to the Hidden Cloud Village._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Coming too, the Hokage was looking into the faces, or rather the masks of his ANBU guards and a couple of ANBU medic ninjas. He sat up and saw that one had the message from Kakashi.

"You read it?" he asked.

"Y-yes sir, I did, but I can't believe it! No one could have survived that!" the ANBU was shaking, they all were shaking.

"A student of the Yondaime Hoakge once said that it was his job to make the impossible, possible, I have no doubt now that it might have been him and his men back then, but I doubt they would have survived. They would have given up their lives to shield Naruto to the last," the Hoakge said as he looked out to the village before giving his next order.

"Gather the council immediately and all the teachers from the academy and all Jounin instructors, as well as have Team 10 and Team 9 mobilize and go to the aid of Team 7 and Team 8. And if anyone complains, drag them to the council chambers and be sure to kick Shikmaru Nara awake if he refuses to get up to join his team!" the Hokage ordered.

"Yes sir!" the ANBU yelled and went to carry out their orders.

* * *

Before the first rays of morning's light began to peak over the horizon, the members of Team 10 and Team 9, better known as Team Gai, were only a day's forced march away from their friends and allies of Teams 7 and 8. Already, the Genin from Team 10 were beginning to feel the pain from moving all night long with no rest and covering a huge distance, but they were further hampered by the fact that they were awaked, or in Shikamaru Nara's case, the ANBU had carried out their orders to a 'T' and kicked the boy right out of bed, in the dead of night.

"I can't wait to get to the Land of Waves!" yelled an exuburlent Rock Lee in his tasteless green jumpsuit; bowl cut disco hair style and oh my fierfarking god huge eyebrows.

"Yes my young pupil! We will show them…" a rock hit the back of Gai Maito's, who was the reason for Rock Lee's disastrous dress and hair style, head.

"Shut up! No manly things until we arrive back at Konoha!" yelled Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Sandaime Hokage, who wore the standard Jounin uniform with a thick beard and always present cigarette.

"Geez! I can't believe we were sent! I was having such a nice dream about…" stopping what she was saying, the double bun brown haired girl known as the weapons mistress, TenTen who wore the traditional Chinese martial arts pink top with black slacks with traditional shoes blushed as she looked towards her hope challenged teammate Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Branch Family of the Hyuuga Clan who had the pale lavender eyes of all Hyuuga members and he also wore the same garb as all members of the Hyuuga clan which was a pale cream color coat and trousers, save for one leg being cut away and replaced with white tape and the sat for his forearms and hands, but he had also replaced the both cloth of his head band with a black scowl that mixed into his black hair.

The group got a slight chuckle as they noticed TenTen's line of sight. Only Neji didn't get it as he was too focused on something else. Though he did take note of the laughs and who was laughing, but when he locked eyes with TenTen, he missed a stepped after noticing her blush deepens and learned Akamaru's favorite song, Bark of a Tree. The others cringed only to hear two more loud crashes and both Lee and Gai joined in at separate times and pitches. The remaining members of the reinforcements stopped to do damage control with their three allies.

* * *

There we go! The newest and most interesting, if I do say so myself, Naruto fan fiction! What are your thoughts? What do you think of the ending for this chapter? Please let me know!

Oh yeah, as for pairings, a polling will be taken! There will be no Yoai or Yuri, as I stand against them! I'm not bias in anyway, but I do have my beliefs!! So that is that. Oh and I really can't see a female Haku, but that doesn't matter as I've already started the second chapter to cover Naruto's life in the ranks of Zabuza's Rebels.

Also, Harems are up in the air as for know unless the votes say otherwise. Thank you and R&R.


	2. Bridge Rumble Royale!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Brief Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had finally been kidnapped and was about to be murdered, but a mysterious group of men appeared and the result was the loss of the boy. The situation was worsened due to the fact that the word had spread like wildfire that the Village Hidden in the Clouds had a demon jailer in their control and were training her for war against them. Lighting strikes led by Sandaime Hokage prevented any further combat, but the question was still there. What had happed to Naruto Uzumaki? Here is the story of how a lost boy, called a demon and a monster, would raise from the mists to become the Rokudaime Hokage and his surprising connections to three of the five previous Hokages.

* * *

"_**Twin Village Shinobi Naruto!"**_

"**Final Battle of the Bridge! Gotoh is a Cloud Ally!"**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was resting, though he had no idea why he was resting so peacefully. He knew he had been found and captured by Leaf Ninja. Yet he was sleeping so peacefully, it scared him. Still, the scent of cherry blossoms filled his senses as did the scent of lavender. Still, his strength was returning and he knew that Gotoh would be on edge and cautious, but still, that didn't mean he wouldn't try and escape to warn, a thought struck him. The scent of lavender was extremely familiar. His eyes shoot open and he turned his head to see…

"Hinata-chan," he said softly seeing his very first friend as his hand went to hers and he began to squeeze it softly as she slept curled up against him.

Then Naruto noticed a bit of weight upon his lower torso, so he sat up a little and saw a girl with long pink hair and a rather large forehead he recognized as Sakura Haruno. He then remembered the time some bullies were picking on her and he swooped in and gave them something else to do, chase him down and beat him senseless. They achieved neither as Naruto had run behind the legs of a couple of chunin, including a newly minted one named Iruka Umino and Naruto's teacher. The bullies had opened their mouths, throwing insults and slander and saying once they were done with him they were going to hurt Sakura even worse. Unfornately for them, they didn't notice the two chunin and a jounin by the name of Hatake Kakashi, who gave them each an introduction to the Konoha Taijustu Secret Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain and by coincidence, the Hokage Monument had never been cleaner for several months.

Naruto dryly chuckled as he remembered what he had done to protect and make friends with Hinata.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Several members of the Hyuuga Main Family and three elders of the Hyuuga Council had surrounded Hinata after taking her from the Hyuuga Compound. This was how the council had dealt with all the weaklings of the clan. They were going to ensure that her 'weak genetic trait' would not survive to infect the clan. What the Hyuuga didn't see was a young Naruto with a three point kunai in the background._

_Feeling the urge to protect the girl, Naruto threw the kunai with all his might, but for one as young as him, it was not much, and it gave away his hiding place, but something had happened when he had thrown the kunai. Naruto vanished and as an elder easily caught it felt a head ram him in his face. The sound of his jaw breaking and being driven into his skull, killing him painfully as he screamed out his death throw. Unfortunately for Naruto, he hit the elder with such force; he was severely dazed and stunned. That left him vulnerable, but not alone._

_Having heard the death scream, a lone duo of ANBU had investigated and found the scene as the Main Branch and the last two Hyuuga elders prepared to kill Naruto first and then Hinata. It was when the leader of this little party of death had declared that they would decide who lived and died, was when the group made its biggest mistake._

_Bursting out of the underbrush was none other than Hiashi Hyuuga and a Branch family member, his own brother Hizashi Hyuuga. The two were like the very demon sealed inside of Naruto. They didn't even leave the group a chance to beg for mercy. Hinata sat there stunned as Naruto stood guard as one of the elders had avoided Hiashi and Hizashi by throwing one of the two remaining Hyuuga Main Family members into Hiashi and shoving the last towards Hizashi, who became entangled as the man tried to get up and flee._

_Naruto had already retrieved the three point kunai and threw it again hoping for the same reaction and got it, but the elder was onto the little trick and deflected the attack causing Naruto to crash into a tree when he emerged and with such force that the two ANBU were barely able to keep their hold on the tree. Naruto, to everyone's shock, except the elder and Hinata, quickly snapped back to his feet and launched himself, turning into a yellow flash of light and head butting the last elder away from Hinata. The elder got up, just in time to see a yellow flash crash into him again, but this time Naruto didn't get up._

_The elder had several broken bones and massive internal injuries. He saw the boy as a threat and proceeded to charge him, but the two ANBU landed before him and one struck out with a Raiton Jutsu that made the sound of thousands of birds chirping. The elder was flung back, already on death's doorstep when he saw the second ANBU launch an attack of snakes at him. He cursed the man and the woman for their interference, but when he saw Hiashi, he knew he was in for pain beyond pain._

_After Naruto regained conscience several days later, he found the Hyuuga in his debt. He decided how they could repay it right then and there in his hospital room. He asked if they would treat non-Hyuuga with kindness and respect instead of their normal attitude towards others and free the Hyuuga Branch Members of the Curse Seal. Hiashi agreed and even asked the boy to befriend and play with his daughters. Naruto was only too happy to oblige._

_That had been barely a year before Naruto vanished in a huge explosion during the Cloud Village's failed attempt to capture either Hinata or Naruto, preferably the latter, but best case both._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Naruto carefully freed himself of the two girls only to then notice the woman watching him. He noted her as one of the two Jounin. She had raven black hair that went to the small of her back and ruby red eyes that watched him closely. She wore red and white old styled traditional konichi clothes and had her headband tried around her head. To him, she reeked of Genjutsu and he knew he would have to tread carefully.

'_At least I'm dressed in something that I'm used to you,' _Naruto thought as he looked at the clothes that obviously came from his bag as the outfit was his orange jumpsuit, much like his original orange jumpsuit, but larger for him to wear now that he wasn't three foot nothing, but standing at 4'11".

Looking at the woman, he said, "Bye!" and took off through the nearest exit, the one that was Naruto shaped in the side of the wall.

The crashing sound had awakened both Hinata and Sakura and left Kurenai Yuhi with her jaw hanging and her eyes bulging at the sight that had just happened.

'_Talk about making an exit,'_ she thought as the door flew open and the other occupants of the house, Tsunami, little Inari, Kiba Inuzaka and his dog Akamaru, and the recently arrived members of Team 10, Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and finally Choji Akamichi.

"What happened!?" Asuma asked his fellow Jounin.

"Naruto said bye and made his exit, on both points," Kurenai pointed to the wall with the hole was.

"Wow!" Shikamaru said for everyone at the sight.

* * *

**At the Bridge**

"Wha-what happened here?!" the bridge builder Tazuna exclaimed.

Everywhere on the bridge lay people, many wounded and dying. They were a mixture of Tazuna's workers and Zabuza's Rebel Mist Ninja, but they weren't the only ones. Laying in pools of their own blood were Cloud Shinobi. The sight of Cloud Shinobi worried the two Jounin.

"Lee, Neji, Tenten! Prepare for battle against the Cloud!" Maito Gai yelled.

"Sasuke, Shino, Jin, prepa-" Jin stuck his short sword through Kakashi and pulled it back and jumped to join his fellow Cloud ninja who appeared as well.

* * *

**Konoha – the same time**

A badly wounded Genin showed up before the Main Gates of Konoha. The guards saw him and the two remembered him from Hatake Kakashi's Team 7. They rushed forward cautiously as he fell into their arms. He gave his final report.

"The Cloud replaced me with a spy," and with that the young man fellow into a comatose state.

* * *

**Back at Tazuna's House**

The eight ninja was completely surrounded by ronin and Cloud ninja. It now made sense why information about Naruto and Zabuza's Rebels being in the Land of Waves had never been known. It also explained why no one knew about Gotoh's true business dealings. The Cloud were supporting the greedy mob boss bastard and he was supporting them! It all made sense as clear as a cloudless sunny day in July.

The count was 21 Chunin and 7 Jounin with 6 ANBU against two Jounin Instructors and six newly minted Genin. Not forgetting the fact that there were also no less than 60 ronin outside the door with the Cloud ninja. The numbers were not in the favor of the two civilians and their 8 Leaf Ninja.

Then suddenly, a handful of swordsmen appeared backed by Leaf ANBU Infantry. Still, the numbers were in favor of the Kumo Ninja and Gotoh's men, but they all saw the approaching force loose a hail of kunai at them. Expecting exploding tags to be attached or something of the sort, the ninja prepared to allow Gotoh's men take the brunt of the attack, but then one of kunoichi noticed something about the tags, or rather the kunai themselves.

"They're three pronged!" she yelled, but it was too late as a yellow flash erupted and the larger force was devastated with the survivors fighting for their lives against the sudden rush.

* * *

Back inside the house, two Ronin managed to grab Tsunami and were preparing to flee when Inari let out a battle cry that surprised several of the swordsmen and Leaf ANBU as he charged the two Ronin. One lifted his sword to kill the boy, only to find empty air. Then a sound made the two turn to see that someone was behind them. Both looked up to see the blonde haired, blue eye boy with six whisker birthmarks and wearing a suicidal orange jumpsuit who know sported both Mist _AND_ Leaf headbands. 

"Nice day for a nap, eh," Naruto stated as the world for the two Ronin turned yellow and then black.

Inari looked to see his mother safe and that the two Ronin were now tried up by Naruto. He was confused! Here was a Mist Ninja wearing the symbols of _BOTH_ Kiri _AND_ Konoha!

"What's going on?!" the young boy yelled.

"We knew from the beginning that Gotoh has been receiving aid and providing aid to Kumo," Naruto said and then after looking towards the boy after checking his knots around the two Ronin, "We didn't expect him to betray us so soon. We were actually working with a powerful alliance to trap him and wipe out a considerable influx of illegal cash and what not, including drugs, stolen ninja scrolls, and slave labor. Already we have sent petitions to most of the Hidden Villages and they have granted their support to demand that Kumo hand over all that it has taken, even that from its own citizens."

Inari nodded, nervously wondering is that all this was about.

"You'll learn more later, but things have gotten out of hand at the bridge, they need reinforcements badly as their was a spy in Team Seven from Kumo," and with that Naruto turned to leave, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at the young child, "And courage is just having it five minutes longer than the previous or the next person. Just like you did now," and Naruto was gone in a flash of yellow.

"Yondaime Hokage's son, Naruto Uzumaki, the Twin Village Shinobi," one of the Leaf ANBU said shocking the Leaf Jounin and Genin who stood off to one side and didn't know THAT little fact of their greatest leader and little Inari who was further confused, but now had a plan and determination to back it up.

"A Hokage's son," said Inari suddenly running into and out of his house with a helmet and a crossbow with a quiver of crossbow bolts.

"What do you think this is?" yelled one of the swordsmen, "R and R? Let's move out!" and the group began to join their allies and mobilize for the final showdown at the bridge.

* * *

In the woods, moving with use of his family's bloodline, Naruto began to recall his past, how he was saved from death by a group of ANBU who had been loyal to his father and mother. He sighed somewhat in understanding at the thought of his mother. Indeed, irony did abound in war and this was somewhat of a war. After all, his mother had been an ANBU from Kumo _AND_ the younger sister of the Raikage! That had been one of the biggest shocks of his life. Still, his life was anything, _BUT_ normal! Like when he first came into being a Hidden Mist Genin.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_They're still following us!" yelled the tail end guard as he fires a couple of shots into the night from his rifle._

_It had been three nights since they escaped Konoha with Naruto safely tucked in the arms of a female ANBU. The group ran through the dense foliage as they continued to retreat from the ever persistent Cloud Shinobi. The foreign led group of ANBU fled with Naruto unknowingly though right across the border and into the patrol area of the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi._

_The once large group is now scattered bands with no way of confirming who's who in the dense foliage. While the main band with Naruto continued to run, one of the lead ANBU suddenly trips and brings all those behind her down with her as the man in the rear turns, being the only one able and fires into the night once again._

_Bang!_

_One Shot…_

_Bang…_

_Two Shots…_

_Bang! Chink! Ding!_

_Three Shots… and he had an empty rifle._

_Out of the foliage, light that was sparking and arcing could be seen. Several Raiton Jutsus were being prepared. Then suddenly, a dense mist appears and the dying screams of Cloud Ninja could be heard, if there was really any as confusion had griped them and they seemed to be fighting one another. Then as suddenly as it appeared, the mist dissolves to show a powerful looking group of Mist Ninja being led by a masked man._

"_Zabuza!" one of the ANBU yelled._

"_Yes," came the neutral reply._

_To say Zabuza Momochi was confused was an understatement, though he had a general idea. From what he could see, he could tell that they were the infamous ANBU Infantry of Konoha, but they all had been reportedly killed fighting the Nine Tail Fox, but here they were and he noticed something. Sunshine blonde hair._

"_Is that… It can't be! I didn't know he had even been married!" Zabuza had once fought and lost to Konoha's Yellow Flash when the impossibily to avoid Silent Killing Technique failed to kill the Yondaime Hokage._

"_Who is the boy?" he honestly asked, but soon learned a whole lot more than he had thought possible._

_From that point on, the Demon of the Hidden Mist began to train Naruto as his second apprentice, but like his first, this one also became like a son to him. In fact, both did become in sons in name and deed. They both had become Mist Ninja and followed him loyally along with the disguised Leaf ANBU Infantry._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Naruto rushed by ANBU infantry and Zabuza's Rebels who had been assigned the task of taking Gotoh's fortress. They were outnumbered, but were of higher quality and a naval task force was now landing additional troops from a far off land where a great alliance of nations fought against a powerful hegemony, but these troops had been spared to help forge a new alliance with the nations of the Shinobi Continent and they were considered some of the best, the most elite of the elite!

* * *

**Back on the Bridge**

"Jin" laughed as he saw how helpless his opponents were, before he revealed his true identity. It was one of the Raikage's sons! Raijin Ikazuchi, the next in line to be Raikage!

"Yugito!" he yelled and a young woman with average length chocolate brown hair with a couple of red stripes and a white triangle tuff just above her bangs and coal brown eyes dressed in standard Kumo Jounin gear walked forward.

"Kill them quickly, I have a feeling that bastard child is…" Raijin never finished his words as a fist slammed into the side of his face!

"That bastard child's parents were at least in love and happily married!" Naruto spat out as he landed in front of his allies as Haku stepped forward and cut his right hand at the palm.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Haku yelled as he was suddenly standing atop a dragon summon when the smoke cleared and it was Ryujin, the God Dragon of Summon Dragons!

"Yugito! Deal with those two—" a new voice cut of Raijin.

"Not so fast Kumo Ninja!" as Leaf ANBU infantry, Zabuza's Main Rebel Force, and finally elements of the Coalition of Independent Free States' (CIFS) Shinobi Continent Expeditionary Force arrived at the bridge.

Growling out an angry cry, Raijin pointed at his opponents and yelled, "Kill them all!"

The Kumo were only slightly outnumbered, but had the advantage of Gotoh's men, but that had been lost when they were engaged in combat with the CIFS troops who were only outnumbered by a slight margin, but made up for it with skill and teamwork.

Yugito stood off against TenTen. She smiled sadly as she showed that her clothes and gear were especially made for her as she undid a few straps and let it all full to the ground leaving her naked, but that wasn't what was shocking TenTen. It was the sudden cat-like eyes, two tails, and ears. Then Yugito spoke.

"I am sorry to be your opponent, but that is what fate is," Yugito reminded TenTen of Neji, "for I am the container of the Two tailed Cat demon, Nibi," and with those words she transformed, now telling TenTen and anyone else why she didn't want her clothes to become one with the winds of life.

Then Naruto stepped forward and did what had been thought impossible, he transformed into the great Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi!

People were in awe at the sight of the Nine Tail Fox. Instead of the remembered colors of red and crimson eyes with black claws, the Nine Tails Fox was now a bright yellow with sky blue eyes and golden claws. The height difference between the Two Tails and the Nine Tails was clearly and painfully obvious to the Kumo Shinobi and Gotoh's men. The new Nine Tails was at least 30 meters taller than the 3 meter tall Two Tails!

Looking at TenTen for a moment and bringing up one of her paws as if to wave good bye, Naruto pounced atop Yugito and the resulting one sided brawl lasted twenty seconds at most, if that!

When Naruto had finished, Yugito automatically returned to her human form and looked to be out cold for the next few weeks. Then Naruto changed back into his human form, glad for a little help from the Jurai Empire's best nutj- 'I mean most beautiful and most talented researcher genius, Little Washu!' Naruto mentally corrected though Nut job is not too far off, but an understatement at the same time.

"Though I should be concentrating on defeating you instead of remembering the past! Raijin Ikazuchi! I **_WILL_** defeat you!" Naruto declared.

Looking at the blonde and feeling nothing but boiling anger, Raijin Ikazuchi jumped to face Naruto head on.

"Let's see if you live up to your name as the Swirling Maelstrom or are you simply a Swirling Fish Paste!" declared Raijin.

"I know that you are no Lighting God! So I will win and crush you and that stupid uncle of mine stupid ambitions here and now!" Naruto charged forward creating several Kage Bushins, Shadow Clones.

Raijin charged as well intent on becoming the victor and killing this bastard child of his traitorous aunt!

"I will become Hokage/Raikage!" they shouted in unison as their attacks clashed, the famed Futon Jutsu: Rasengan, Swirling Sphere of the Yondaime Hokage, and a variant on the Copy Cat Kakashi's famous attack, the Chidori, the Raiton Jutsu: Chidori no Housenka no Jutsu, Lightning Technique: Thousand Birds of the Phoenix Technique, similar to the Rasengan, but based around the concept of the Chidori.

The two attacks clashed and it was then that everyone took notice of the two's chakra. Naruto's Chakra without the demon fox's chakra was by far more powerful! In the next few years his power may be more than double that at half strength than the Kyuubi at full strength! Yet, at the same time, Raijin was just as powerful, but it was beginning to prove that he was even stronger than Naruto, but then Naruto smirked and dropped backwards, grabbing Raijin by the wrist, putting his foot to his chest and flung him over and into a crane with such force the crane exploded throwing up red smoke and flame before the smoke turned black, but a chakra surge occurred.

"Lighting Sword!" Raijin came charging out of the flames and smoke with a sword made of pure purplish-white electricity.

"Wind Sword!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out a wooden hilt and activated a glowing blade of soft teal light and meant the thrust with a solid parry.

As the two 'Generals' were locked in mortal combat, everyone else was heavily engaged as well.

* * *

The thugs hired by Gotoh were being pushed to their limits in combating the regulars of the CIFS. These men and women were well armed and armored with rifles, swords, daggers, shields, armor, helmets, greaves, spears, pole arms, and few more weapons and pieces of armor. Their training had them sticking together in squads of three or more and maintaining unit cohesion as they clashed with the many Ronin and Thugs of Gotoh's employ. The two sides were uneven in every sense of the word and tactical and strategic sense and the word itself, uneven. 

The fight broke down into an all out brawl for one side, but the other had maintain its formations and despite being outnumbered and in some cases physically weaker and out skilled, fought together and negated all advantages that Gotoh's men had. In fact, all Gotoh's men did was charge the CIFS lines and expected them to break, but these were battle hardened and tested veteran troops who were always on the receiving end of such attacks from the People's Great Hegemony Federation.

The men and women simply stood their ground as riflemen and longbow fired devastating volleys into the enemy's ranks that thinned their numbers before they even got close to the line. From the point where rifle and archery volley fire would result in friendly losses, spearmen and snipers began their work. The ranks were further thinned, but soon longbow arrows and rifle shots were incoming, but these were aimed as the infantry engaged in brutal melee with the Gotoh's men.

The first seven ranks were shattered or cease to exist when they engaged in melee combat with the CIFS infantry. The survivors were quickly beaten back, but a few Kumo Ninja launched a flank attack that stalled and broke the formation of the CIFS and left vulnerable the range units and the medical units to the direct rear of the fighting line, but a hail of crossbow bolts struck Kumo Ninja and Gotoh's men as spear, club, and axe wielding, though some had swords, citizens of the Wave Country arrived and help ease the strain on the CIFS's main line which reorganized, close ranks, shielded the second line troops, range troops, and medics and wounded from harm.

* * *

Leading the charge, Zabuza directs his own rebel force and the Ninja of Konoha in sweeping flanking maneuvers and old fashion pile driver strikes into the Kumo, who surprisingly turned out to be unable to do much than fight for their lives as their leader and their trump card are unavailable. The Kumo fought with tenacity, but many were war weary and dissatisfied with the current Raikage and his son. The title of Raikage was not to be handed down from father to son, but chosen by a council of elders, who were bribed or threatened to forfeit their power to the Ikazuchi Clan. In the end, many simply chose to surrender. It was better than forfeiting their honor to commit evil deeds.

* * *

Haku stood atop Raijin and launched his senbon needles from relative safety as Raijin called upon several of his lesser and fellow summon dragons to join the battle. The Kumo who did stand and fight were being wiped out to the last. After all they were fighting around water and Raijin had introduced them to the fact that water conducts electricity.

The ones could only stare in awe that they witnessed the Dragon Summoning. The ablitiy to summon dragons by signing the contract had originally been in Kumo, but do to the First Shinobi War, the contract had been lost and now it has reappeared and was signed by a Kiri Shinobi of all people!

* * *

With the fighting for the most part over, save that between the two generals, everyone gathered to watch the clash of family from two very different lives. One the son of a powerful and benevolent leader, the other his cousin who, like his father who was also a leader, is ruthless and seeks to be the best and most powerful, no matter who suffers. Connected by the by blood, yet divided by ideals, life, and ways, the two clash! When the fight ends, it will establish who is the strongest in the land in more than ten years!

"Thousand Lightning Sword Strike!" yelled Raijin his attack.

"Hurricane Shield!" Naruto threw up a defense.

The Thousand Lightning Sword Strike was just like its name. A thousand swords created by pure lightning arced out to strike dead the victum, but the Hurricane Shield negated the effect. The Hurricane Shield is literally what its name says, but it is not an absolute defense, because Naruto doesn't believe in absolutes!

The attack blocked, Naruto struck back, by throwing his sword at his opponent who blocked the attack, but then he saw what Naruto had done!

"Spear Technique: Hurricane Twister!" Naruto yelled as he created several Hurricane strong twisters with a spear he always carried under a genjutsu.

Raijin felt like he was in hell and realized why he would never win against Naruto. The boy was not raised with it common knowledge that he was alive and who his parents were. Then there was the fact of the foreign troops. It meant that Naruto probably fought beside them in battle as Naruto's torn clothes showed several scars and then there was Zabuza. The boy had been raised most likely by the Demon of the Mist.

"Powerful fighters gathered to teach him… I have lost because I was weak," he hit the ground hard and bounced and rolled several times before he lost all sense of the world.

* * *

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!

THE BATTLE IS OVER!!!!! THE BATTLE IS OVER!!!!!!

THE WINNER IS THE YELLOW FLASH TEAM!

So here it is, the final battle and Naruto and company have won! Next is the after effects!

I hope you enjoyed a trip down Naruto's Past Road! Expect to see more soon! Now onto the first episode of **_Unforunate Events!_**

* * *

****

_**UE Episode One!**_

_**Naruto meets Ino!**_

Naruto carefully freed himself of the two girls only to then notice the woman watching him. He noted her as one of the two Jounin. She had raven black hair that went to the small of her back and ruby red eyes that watched him closely. She wore red and white old styled traditional konoichi clothes and had her headband tried around her head. To him, she reeked of Genjutsu and he knew he would have to tread carefully.

'_At least I'm dressed in something that I'm used to you,' _Naruto thought as he looked at the clothes that obviously came from his bag as the outfit was his orange jumpsuit, much like his original orange jumpsuit, but larger for him to wear now that he wasn't three foot nothing, but standing at 4'11".

Looking at the woman, he said, "Bye!" and took off through the nearest exit, the one that was Naruto shaped in the side of the wall only to come face to ..er.. female chest.

In his haste to escape, Naruto had gone through the wrong wall into Ino who was showering. Needless to say, both turned scarlet red and Ino began to scream bloody murder as she showed him what happened to Jiriya every time that Tsunade and the women taking baths at the many hot springs he visited did to him when they caught him, which meant hitting him with the nearest avaible object, a bucket of water.

The screaming and crashing sound had awakened both Hinata and Sakura and left Kurenai Yuhi with her jaw hanging and her eyes bulging at the sight that had just happened.

"Ino-Pig! I'm trying to sleep!" Sakura yelled as she turned to her friend and rival.

"W-where's N-Naruto?" asked a sleeply Hinata only to see something she didn't expect.

Naruto hated his life sometimes. Why he has been asked. Because of the stupid Cursed Spring of the Drowned Girl!

"Naruto…"

"Just turned into…"

"A girl!" the three female genin passed out!

"I think those are even bigger than Tsunade's own," and Kurenai joined the three as the men broke and went flying with blood coming out of their noses, even little Inari! Tsunami just fainted, never knowing what happened, but because her son was a pervert!

* * *

Next time: ……. Hmm…. Haven't Thought that far ahead actually!

See you again!


End file.
